


From Nexus To Narada (Fanmix)

by keatsinqueue (crediniaeth)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fanart, Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:04:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crediniaeth/pseuds/keatsinqueue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My art contribution for Star Trek Big Bang 2011 - "Start Infinity Again" by Rynne</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Nexus To Narada (Fanmix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rynne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynne/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Start Infinity Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/280389) by [Rynne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynne/pseuds/Rynne). 



> I had the pleasure of mixing for Rynne and her fic, which runs on the premise that Kirk survived Veridian III featured in _Generations_ and continued on his merry way... with Spock by his side, of course.
> 
> What drew me to this story was the seamless blending of Kirk into the TNG/Prime Universe, and then how his presence affects the AOS-verse. It's a very interesting tale, and it had me cheering for Kirk and Spock all the way.

  
[widescreen - large](http://pics.livejournal.com/vertrauen/pic/001ag2kz)  
  
  
[cover](http://pics.livejournal.com/vertrauen/pic/001apts4)  
  
  
[back](http://pics.livejournal.com/vertrauen/pic/001aqet4)  


 

** From Nexus To Narada: Start Infinity Again **

 

 _Disc One: Nexus_  
01\. Remember Me As A Time Of Day - Explosions In The Sky  
02\. Who Am I - Peace Orchestra  
03\. New Soul - Yael Naim  
04\. I've Got You Under My Skin - Frank Sinatra  
05\. The Luckiest - Ben Folds  
06\. This Is Home - Switchfoot  
07\. For Always - Lara Fabian  & Josh Groban  
08\. George's Waltz 2 - Shigeru Umebayashi  
09\. Bad Moon Rising - Creedence Clearwater Revival  
10\. Adagio for TRON - Daft Punk  
11\. I Will Follow - U2  
12\. Secret Smile - Semisonic  
13\. Use Me - Bill Withers  
14\. My Funny Friend And Me - Sting  
15\. Not In Blood But In Bond - Hans Zimmer

 

 _Disc Two: Narada_  
01\. Time - Hans Zimmer  
02\. Weapon - Matthew Good Band  
03\. End Of Line (Animattronic Remix) - Daft Punk  
04\. Times They Are-A-Changin' - Bob Dylan  
05\. Gaeta's Lament (Instrumental) - Bear McCreary  
06\. Here Comes The Sun - The Beatles  
07\. Someday Came Today - Chris Pine  
08\. I Gotta Beam Me - Michael Giacchino  
09\. Can't Take It In - Imogen Heap  
10\. The Temple of Five - Bear McCreary  
11\. Reunited - Richard Gibbs  
12\. Sparkplug Minuet - Mark Mothersbaugh  
13\. Life Is A Highway - Tom Cochrane

 

[ALL FILES, .ZIP FILES, MEDIAFIRE FOLDER](https://www.mediafire.com/folder/my7a527uipycv/infinity)

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://keatsinqueue.tumblr.com)   
>  [livejournal mix archive](http://zellersee.livejournal.com)   
>  [writing pseud on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/crediniaeth)


End file.
